


l'Universo negli occhi

by laNill



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, First Time, First Time Sex, Garrison Time, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission, SHEITH - Freeform, Young Shiro, cadet keith
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laNill/pseuds/laNill
Summary: Non avevano mai delineato che tipo di rapporto fosse, il loro.Gli bastava incontrare il suo sguardo durante le esercitazioni o durante una missione di gruppo, vedere il sorriso e una luce più calda socchiuderglieli, prima di portarli altrove e focalizzarsi sulla missione. Non avrebbe mai desiderato altro, da lui, se non la consapevolezza che dei tanti occhi, dei tanti volti che riempivano il Garrison, Keith sapeva di riuscire sempre a trovare i suoi che lo ricambiavano.[Sheith | Garrison Time]





	l'Universo negli occhi

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Prima volta all'Accademia @ P0rnFest10 - Fanfic-Italia  
> Note: Sono sempre molto celere a postare le fanfiction, mi dicono. L'ho scritta a Dicembre per il p0rnfest e solo ora l'aggiungo al profilo, fuckyeah !  
> Era dall'anno scorso, da quando vidi Voltron per la prima volta, che agognavo scrivere sulla otp bellissima, e alla fine ci son riuscita - spero - con un risultato quantomeno accettabile <3  
> (next time scriverò qualcosa di meno porn e più fluffuoso e angst, perchè non c'è otp senza sadomasochismo)  
> Enjoy*

La prima volta che si erano baciati, fu al ritorno della squadra di Shiro da una missione per la quale c’era stata urgenza immediata; avrebbe voluto andare anche lui, ma era solo una recluta con un brillante potenziale e capacità strabilianti, così dicevano di lui.  
Di solito si facevano dei festini senza che i superiori ne sapessero nulla, dopo le missioni, nonostante qualcuno facesse finta di nulla e lasciasse correre: per festeggiare la buona riuscita dell’impresa o, in caso negativo, come ulteriore motivo per sforare dalle rigide regole dell’Accademia.  
Si baciarono all’ombra del corridoio mentre ritornavano alle proprie stanze. La luce artificiale delle uscite di sicurezza illuminava a stento le lunghe pareti di metallo immerse nella semi oscurità nella quale si erano fermati, lasciandosi circondare senza neppure rendersene conto.  
Le labbra si erano sfiorate prima ancora di sentire il calore della vergogna infiammare le gote e il viso di entrambi, grati di quella fioca e lontana fonte di luce che impediva di vedere l’altro in viso nonostante morissero, al contempo, di curiosità nel vedere gli occhi dell’altro e il desiderio baluginargli dentro.  
Non avevano mai delineato che tipo di rapporto fosse, il loro.  
A Keith bastava incontrarlo all’uscita della lezione nell’ascensore che portava alla mensa, vedere il suo volto illuminarsi tanto quanto il proprio in un accenno abbozzato e timido di un sorriso che Shiro ricambiava con maggior enfasi. Gli bastava sentire la sua mano sfiorare per caso – anche se entrambi sapevano che la casualità non esisteva più da tempo, per loro- la propria mano: le dita grandi toccavano il dorso, le nocche, intrecciandosi con la punta delle falangi alle proprie solo per un istante prima di staccarsi e lasciarlo andare.  
Gli bastava incontrare il suo sguardo durante le esercitazioni o durante una missione di gruppo, vedere il sorriso e una luce più calda socchiuderglieli, prima di portarli altrove e focalizzarsi sulla missione. Non avrebbe mai desiderato altro, da lui, se non la consapevolezza che dei tanti occhi, dei tanti volti che riempivano il Garrison, Keith sapeva di riuscire sempre a trovare i suoi che lo ricambiavano.  
“Ancora una.” Ansimò il giovane, piegato in avanti e le mani poggiate sulle ginocchia. Le ciocche scure madide gli cadevano disordinate sulla fronte a sfiorargli lo sguardo che alzò sulla figura davanti a sé.  
Un sorriso sconsolato piegò le labbra del maggiore dei due, mentre il rumore metallico delle ventole d’aria riempiva la stanza d’allenamento in un gorgoglio basso.  
“Siamo testardi.” Scherzò Shiro.  
Si stavano allenando da più di un ora, e per quanto lui potesse essere abituato ai duri allenamenti con cui il sergente Nicholas lo aveva temprato fin dai primi anni da cadetto, ammetteva che con Keith faceva fatica a stargli dietro.  
Rilassò le spalle, i muscoli in tensione lasciati scoperti da una canotta senza maniche scura.  
Si mosse verso il muro, afferrando e porgendo a al minore un asciugamano. “Basta così per oggi, stai facendo progressi enormi ma lo strafare non aiuterà.”  
Keith prese una boccata maggiore d’aria, mentre drizzava la schiena e accettava la fine.  
Sorrise divertito, i lineamenti contratti e appena induriti dallo sforzo fisico.  
“Ho un idea più chiara del perché ti chiamano il ‘golden boy’ del Garrison.” Lo osservò, non sembrava quasi per nulla affaticato dalla lotta se non per un filo più ansante del respiro e un velo lucido sui muscoli di sudore.  
Questo rise, bevendo un sorso d’acqua dalla borraccia.  
“Mi sono solo allenato più degli altri. Non sono certo nato così.”  
“Oh, no certo..” mormorò divertito il moro; non lo fece di propria sponte, ma un velo malizioso gli impregnò le parole accompagnato dallo sguardo che, inevitabilmente, portò alla canotta scura del maggiore di fronte a sé.  
I muscoli scolpiti, tesi, delle scapole e la curva della schiena si notavano anche al di là del tessuto, e le spalle piene si curvavano nel rigonfiamento dei bicipiti appena sudati.  
Shiro si accorse di essere osservato, voltando il viso ed inarcando le sopracciglia, interrogativo.  
“Cosa c’è?”  
Keith avvampò, sussultando appena, nel suo istantaneo deviare degli occhi.  
“N-niente. Pensavo.”  
Shiro abbassò la borraccia, agendo spinto solo da quella esile necessità: scostò accorto una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte di Keith, scostandogliela di lato solo per lasciargli liberi gli occhi scuri che si alzarono di quello stupore innocente ed interrogativo che gli strinse il cuore.  
Si avvicinò ma l’altro lo precedette, azzerando una distanza infima, solo per sollevarsi sulle punte e incontrare a metà strada la bocca di lui.  
Fu uno sfregamento di labbra imbarazzato ma fin da subito avido, le bocche si ricercavano quasi come si cerca l’acqua nel deserto. Il petto di Keith si premette, sfregando appena, contro quello ampio, duro di Shiro, e per un momento una scarica gli attraversò le membra, giungendogli sul basso ventre.  
Si staccarono un istante, prima di riprendersi con più necessità di prima. Le mani di Shiro contro il suo viso, le mani di Keith attorno al suo collo.  
Non sapeva perché, ma desiderava di più, ancora di più dell’uomo contro il quale stava, verso il quale si protendeva ansimandogli contro le labbra; forse l’allenamento, l’adrenalina ancora in circolo, gli ormoni dell’adolescenza che si erano svegliati tutti d’un botto.  
Si volevano.  
“Shiro-..”  
“No, non qui.” Intervenne il maggiore staccandosi e lanciando uno sguardo alle telecamere di sorveglianza; dopo avrebbe dovuto eliminare quei pochi secondi dalla memoria centrale dell’Accademia.

L’infermeria era vicina, più di quanto non lo fossero le loro stanze. Erano a quattro piani più in basso e qualcuno avrebbe potuto vederli, o peggio, sentire ciò che avevano intenzione di fare.  
La mano di Shiro scivolò tra i capelli scuri; erano ancora umidi, e il solo sentire il calore di quel contatto lo fece fremere piacevolmente.  
Schiuse le labbra, Keith, che Shiro non attese un istante di più per raggiungerle in basso e suggerle appena, baciandole con quanta delicatezza il desiderio gli permettesse. Aveva quell’atteggiamento di avida necessità che la bontà e la gentilezza smussavano, frenando i suoi istinti più bassi.  
“Keith, non-..” Ansimò una volta che si staccò dalle sue labbra.  
Il respiro greve gli lambiva la pelle mentre lo sguardo basso si velava di colpa e titubanza.  
“Lo voglio anche io.” Lo rassicurò il moro, prendendogli il viso tra le mani per costringerlo a guardarlo in viso. Gli occhi scuri baluginavano, schiusi, di desiderio, illanguiditi dalla vergogna e dall’averlo sopra di sé, contro di sé.  
Shiro sfiorò con lo sguardo, in una stretta calda in petto, i lineamenti morbidi seppur a tratti duri per una maturità in boccio prima del tempo; i capelli scomposti contro il materasso asettico, le labbra arrossate e schiuse, il petto nudo che si alzava ed abbassava ad intervalli irregolari e rapidi.  
Se non lo faceva, se ne sarebbe pentito per tutta la vita.  
E quel pensiero gli gravò sul petto con più intensità di quanto sarebbe stato normale, per quanto fugace era stato.  
Un sorriso dolcemente accorto gli piegò la bocca, e Keith potè sentire il cuore mancare di un singolo, eternamente lungo battito, prima di chiudere gli occhi con quello stesso sorriso a baciargli le labbra.  
La prima spinta fu dolorosamente disarmante. Shiro ci mise tutta l’accortezza e la gentilezza che solo lui avrebbe potuto avere, ma fu ugualmente dilaniante; si tese inarcando la schiena e trattenendo un urlo di dolore, mordendosi l’interno del labbro.  
La mano di Shiro gli scansò la frangia, carezzandogli la fronte.  
“Tutto ok?”  
Keith annuì lentamente, ad occhi serrati, prima di schiuderli e vedere il timore sporcare gli occhi scuri, languidi e infuocati del maggiore sopra di sé.  
Sentì i suoi baci contro le guance, contro le palpebre, contro l’angolo delle labbra contratte dallo sforzo. Piccoli schiocchi gentili, tiepidi, che gli riscaldarono il cuore tanto intrisi questi fossero della dolcezza e dell’affetto di Shiro per lui.  
Si ritrasse appena, poi, prima che il bacino impattasse di nuovo, con ancora più attenzione, contro i glutei aperti dell’altro. Un altro sussulto lo pervase, ed ancora un altro alla spinta successiva.  
Ad ogni colpo, il dolore sembrò diminuire nonostante fosse ugualmente presente; ad accompagnarlo vi fu un desiderio infimo, che sgusciò sotto la pelle: scariche lievi, bollenti, convoglianti verso il basso ventre.  
All’ennesima spinta un ansimo caldo gli sgusciò dalle labbra, e di nuovo un altro più acuto, sporcato da un desiderio che gli serrava i polmoni e gli rendeva difficile il respirare.  
La bocca di Shiro bevve, avida, ogni stralcio di voce che gli sporcava le labbra, anche il più esile respiro e ansito languido, ogni gemito roco che andava a raccogliere in maniera quasi egoistica –non voleva, non poteva permettere che qualcun altro sentisse. Erano suoi, ogni suo sguardo, ogni sua espressione, ogni lembo di quella sua pelle soda e pallida: appartenevano a lui.  
E si spingeva, Shiro, continuando in una smania sempre più impellente, necessaria, sentendo quella guaina stretta dei suoi muscoli stringerlo e soffocarlo, quasi in maniera dolorosa, nonostante vi rientrasse ancora, e ancora, e ancora una volta.  
Venne dentro di lui con un ultimo paio di spinte, più forti e meno attente, la mente si annebbiò tanto da dimenticarsi che avrebbe potuto fargli male. Quando abbassò lo sguardo, raggelato da quel pensiero, scorse qualche macchia bianca sporcare l’addome piatto e ansante del più giovane; lo sguardo di Keith era dischiuso, le labbra aperte a cercare quell’aria di cui si era privato per tutto l’amplesso.  
Lo guardava e un angolo delle labbra era tirato in alto in un sorriso stanco.  
“Stai bene? Ti ho fatto male?” Gli chiese in apprensione, piegandosi verso di lui, carezzandogli una guancia.  
Questo negò in fretta, scuotendolo solo il capo coi capelli scarmigliati a circondargli il volto.  
Un vago rossore gli colorava le guance, lo stesso che avvampava in quelle di Shiro –forse era per l’amplesso, fu il pensiero di entrambi.  
Un sorriso titubante si affaccio sul viso del maggiore, rincuorato. Chiuse gli occhi, poggiando la fronte contro quella di Keith. “Temevo di non riuscire a controllarmi.”  
Questo lasciò andare una breve risata.  
“Tu? Non controllarti? Sei l’ultima persona che può dirlo.”  
“Forse nel mio lavoro.” Ammise divertito Shiro, aprendo gli occhi per specchiarsi in quelli di lui. “Con te rischio spesso di perdere tutto il raziocinio che possiedo.”  
Keith percepì distintamente il cuore fermarsi, prima di ritornare a battere rapido contro lo sterno, un cavallo al galoppo, mentre avvampava vergognosamente. Nonostante ciò, il sorriso timido non smetteva di piegargli le labbra.  
Sfregò la fronte contro quella del maggiore, chiudendo gli occhi.  
Un sospiro e il pensiero che lì, tra le sue braccia, ad osservare i suoi occhi gentili che racchiudevano l’intero universo, era il posto in cui gli sarebbe piaciuto stare.

Una settimana dopo, Shiro venne assegnato per una missione sulla luna di Plutone, ‘Kerberos’.  
Quegli occhi che era solito cercare nella folla di reclute e ufficiali, non li rivide più.


End file.
